Look who's coming to Dinner
by TwistedWizardd
Summary: Hinata & Neji are subjugated to an arranged marriage, Hinata is a 3rd year med student working part time as a bar singer and Neji works at a planning department as an architect. I. Know this a crack couple but I promise to always keep it funny : p
1. What?

A/N; Soo soo soo I've finally posted a story

hallelujah yea im a lazy mofo sooo enjoy this peice of stuff

Chapter 1: What?

Hinata rubbed her dirt ridden hands quickly on her white loose, hanging sweats, she had just loaded the last box into the ancient moving truck, clad in a light lavender tank top that left little to the imagination. Hinata looked quickly over at her partner in crime. her best friend, her cousin, and her soon-to-be husband, Neji. His hair was some what ruffled, his jeans, torn from the effort of moving all the junk he accumulated over the years he never bothered to throw out, his T-shirt was stained from all the grime, among other things that came off of his kitchen floor. It was a hazard zone in their before Hinata ordered him to disinfect it. All this felt like a dream to Hinata, a dream come true, under strained circumstances though. Hinata always thought they'd get married over time after they'd fallen in love, went on a few dates, the normal way, but knowing her life why had she ever expected the normal?

" Neji-kun, let's close up the trunk, and get going before it gets to late," She stated twitching her fingers together, mad because she never kicked the habit. He grunted signifying he agreed. They both reach up and slammed down the back door to the truck, Hinata winced thinking she heard something inside shatter. She gracefully looked back to her old living quarters thinking about all the good times, like when Kurenai brought her little girl over, and that crazy Christmas party a couple of years back, the _things _she found in her bathroom the next morning. Hinata chuckled to herself as she climbed in the passenger side of the car, Neji revved the engine pulling off quickly. Hinata had a little frown her face _' I'll never be the same person I am from today on"_

Her face unwrinkled " But maybe it's time for change...?" she said out loud_,_ Neji looked over at her a cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Neji inquired, slowing down the truck just in case he had to drop her off at the local mental hospital._ " _Nothing!" the petite woman's cheeks heated fast and she turned away. The silence made her think about how they got in this predicament_ i_n the first place.

Hiashi called the both of them into his private quarters urgently on the 2nd Saturday of last month. He said that now was the time to fulfill their "contracts". Hinata and Neji had been betrothed at birth, destined to marry at the appropriate age. They never had any say in this situation and each year they'd gotten older they were reminded of it profusely.

The light outside, with each passing second, got dimmer and dimmer until the only illumination was the headlights. The delicate shadows created an elaborate design on Neji's face highlighting his raised cheek bones, straight nose, and his chiseled jaw. His full lips were the color of light, reddish roses in a freshly grown field. Hinata once again began to heat up, thinking about all the things that comes along with marriage, the responsibilities that she'll have soon, and the things healthy married couples do. To think she could possibly see Neji with no clothes on, wanting her to be naked too. Hinata now was tomato red, head spinning, periodically playing with her fingers. The truck had abruptly stopped, _'Had they arrived' _She conceived shaking the dirty thought out of her head, squinting her eyes at the foggy front window.

The _house_, _mansion_, _castle_, Hinata couldn't figure what to call it. There were a at least 3 floors and a basement. The bassinet had to great towers made of light red brick, a gray slate roof, with two bay window in the front and a grand front door painted rust red, the house was mostly with with crimson trimming and black intricate designs on the side of the house with two chimneys rising like tower on both sides of the chateau, then there was one in the back she could barely see.

Hinata gasped, rubbing her crystalline orbs to make sure she wasn't dreaming. " Neji this is it?" She asked spiritedly. " Yeah, it's the house I've designed and worked on for 4 and 1/2 years" He said proudly, his chest slightly sticking out. Hinata jumped out the car like a kid in a candy store, they were just in the beginning of the long dual drive ways. Hinata was running full speed with Neji cruising the truck behind her. By the time she reached the front gates she was so out of breath she collapsed against the black, wrought iron.

Neji hopped out the moving truck with the key, unlocked the gates, and pushed them open with the help of an exhausted Hinata. They both looked at each other, Neji's eyes full of inconclusive emotion, and Hinata's shining glossy. She clutched Neji's arm between her soft small hands, and then laced their finger together, blush lightly seeping deeper into her skin. Neji looked at her marble white skin, plump but mature cheeks, abounding lips, and beautiful, slanted, big eyes. He leaned down slowly. Hinata stiffened, going on her tip toes, but then Neji briskly picked her up bridal style. " Isn't it always proper for the groom to carry his bride into the threshold" He smirked enjoying the shock he got from the younger Hyuuga. " We're not married, _yet_" Hinata pouted sulking a little that Neji chickened out of what she thought would of been the perfect moment! Neji hauled her in the doorway, swinging her in circles. Hinata giggled, _It's just like we're little kids again, I haven't felt this close to his care free side in years!_ She considered that this was the only side she wanted to see of him, she was tired of him looking like the living undead all the time, zombie-ish, with the world on his shoulders. He let her down slowly holding her around the waist until she was steady, ignoring her flushed appearance.

"You're gonna love this place Hina-chan" Neji smirked showing her the living room, a very open, spacious room with a a flat screen TV already hooked up and an entertainment system ready to be set up. Hinata thought she could do a lot of decorating stuff in the new house, she was already making a list in her head of what type of decor was going in every room and how much shopping she'd do. Next the dining room which was the room with a bay window out looking the glorious front lawns with the cherry blossoms, that had just bloomed, in view, Hinata daydreamed about the future dinners they'd have in here, the company that they would entertain. and the kids they would possibly have. " Hinata! did you even see the best part of the room!" Neji said interrupting her revere. " No, Neji, what is it?" she said a little jolted from thinking about future children. "Look" He pointed to were the the wall was cutout with a great view of the kitchen. the cutout also funtioned for a little islands that at least 4 people could eat at. He than pulled her into the kitchen and she almost passed out.

The kitchen was tricked out with gorgeous marble counter tops with mahogany wood cabinets, stainless steel appliances and dual stove set. "Ohmigod, Neji!" Hinata raced around the kitchen examining everything closely. Neji knew best of all that Hinata had an unhealthy obsession with learning new recipes, and with hi-tech kitchen wear. He remembered the year he gained 6lbs because of her! He smiled as she got that dazed far away looked of _happines_s and _bliss_. _I love that look on her face_ He thought _I don't want to see any other one _ " Don't you want to see the rest of the house?" Neji asked ans Hinata nodded vigorously " Is everything here this marvelous?" She inquired hopefully "Yeah pretty much" He chuckled " I design nothing but the best, especially for my own use."

There were 7 bedrooms in the chateau not including the master bedroom suite, which included a hot tub/ jacuzzi bath combo, a shower with a bench for two(_hint hint wink wink)_, A bathroom with his and her mirrors and dressers and Chester drawers, and the master bed was a king size mattress with white wood structure, and 500 thread count sheets.

As they started to move the necessities into the house Hinata thought that this change was _definitely_ was for the better

Over the next few days Hinata and Neji moved all of their combined entities into the house, there was more than enough space. Hinata was just getting used to being in a place as big as this one. The commute to med school was a little longer now that they lived in a rural part of Osaka. Their neighbors were friendly enough, an older couple, and a business women and her husband that Hinata has barely seen. Every one at the compound is curious to see how they've made out with the big move , she'll have to talk to them after she has lunch with her girlfriends today. Living with Neji is the one of the best and awkwardest things she has ever done, and Hinata has no idea how to act around him sometimes. The bedroom situation was another "can of worms". She had no idea whether they should share the suite, sleep in the same bed, just like any other _normal_ engaged couple would do. Neji voted on sleeping together, which surprised her, he usually does things that don't get him emotionally aroused, but he ended up sleeping on the futon anyway. But the plight still has hope, he moved his stuff into one of the closets in the master bedroom, he let her have most of the closet room because, out of the 2 of them she obviously had the most clothes.

Hinata rushed down stairs putting on an olive, zip up sweater and holding her Gladiator shades at the same time, Neji was sitting at one of the bar stools eating some tamagoyaki and steamed rice, she just grabbed an apple while pulling up her destroyed, denim jeans. " I'm going to Konoha, I don't know when i'll be back!" She yelled chomping on an apple, Neji grunted something that sounded like an "okay" as she closed the door locking it.

Hinata unlocked the door to her Ford Gray and silver SUV, she slid in and checked her mirrors. Hiashi brought it up yesterday and she was ecstatic, now she can go places without having to hound Neji for his car keys. The drive to her hometown excited he more than she would of thought, as she turned into one of the parking lots a few blocks away from one her and her friends favorite restaurants, El Bandidos, a Mexican place they've been going to for years. She quickly found the table where Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Anko sat. ( Let's pretend Anko's a little younger ^_^ kk)

Hinata sat down and was bombarded with questions, she just smiled and waved them off with her hand, " Settle down you guys nothing happened yet, it's only been a few days"

They all leaned in closer eye brows raised "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YET"!"

A/N: Me:dun dun dun a cliffy yea!

Hinata: readers hate cliff hangers O_o

Me: ohhhhhhhhhhhh me forget * eats cookies*

well well well did i mention it's a cliff hanger! well really its a i dont feel like writing anymore situation so R&R leave comments, anything i can do to improve my crappy writing! No flamrs

Love, Inju


	2. Bewitching RAge?

A/N: I'm back yayayyayay

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Neji or Hinata so shut up already : 3

Chapter: Bewitching Rage?

Hinata stepped outside into the cold night air, slowly pulling her faded army green over coat over her chest area shivering slightly. The sky, be speckled with stars. Times like this made her reminisce about her childhood, the many night spent under azure midnights similar to this one. The petite woman strided off away from the medium sized brick building from whence she just came from. The bricked domicile was slightly run down, the old neon sign in front read: " Bewitching Rage: Night Club". Hinata had been singing from 7: 30 to 9: 45 for 3 years , it wasn't really for the money, but that thrilling feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you first get on stage, and that feeling you get when you hit that one high note and everyone applauds. The people at the club made her feel at home, like someone was finally proud of her, for something she actually wanted to accomplish.

Her 5 ½ inch heels clicked against the cobble stone ground, her micro mini rubbed against her trench, and her sparkly top, still glittered even though she couldn't see 10 ft in front of her own face, she felt on top of the world and no one could bring her down, she had gotten a lot of acclamations and her cheeks were warm with delirium. Low rustling stopped her in her tracks, her whole body went rigid, her eyes widened. The slight woman's hands tightened around her lace clutch purse.

Her whole entire demeanor changed from despair, to concern when a babies agitated cry could be heard from the charcoal colored alleyway. The street light shined bright as two figures stepped out of the shadows.

The pale washed out faces of two children were within view, one, a boy with tanned skin, appeared to be around 13 or 14 with dirty strawberry blond hair, and then a little girl, pale as paper, with rumpled blond curls. The most surprising part of it all is the little blond girl held a bundled up baby in he tiny arms. The little figure stirred and whined as it lay uncomfortably in the stilt thin arms.

"Could you please sing for my sister?" His voice faltering, " Uh, sure" Hinata answered, sweeping her hair behind her back " What would you like to hear?"

"Um, Rise by..." She replied unsure of the artist of the song, " I think it's by Yoko Kanno & Origa", Hinata corrected " Yeah that's exactly who it's by!" She exclaimed, ecstatic. " Okay, here goes nothing...

_ "I'm a soldier, znachit ya  
I otvyetchik i sud'ya  
Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya  
Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn'  
Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi_

_skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman  
pokazhyet lik svyeta istina_

_Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die"  
_"Okay that's enough, you sounded insanely good!" She cried out. She beamed at her ruffling her hair leaving it a little more disheveled than it already was. Hinata looked at them closer, squinting because it was dark as hell outside. Their clothes looked worn in like they've been traveling heavily for several days.

"Hey, do you guys have any where to stay tonight?" The meager woman asks, her hair swooping over her left eye. " No not really," The blondie said as she just avioded being elbowed in the ribs by, what Hinata guessed was her older brother.

" Would you guys like to stay with me for a while I have plenty of room in my house, it's not far from here."

" I don't know, we have somewhere to be. In a little while..." The boy says clutching his sister's arm, dragging her away.

"No wait, I want to go with the singing lady!" she pouted struggling to break away.

"It's alright, you'll only have to stay for 1 night, or as long as you like" She said hopefully, orbs shinning.

"What're your names, just so I know" Hinata asked kneeling face to face with the girl.

"My name's Hana, but you can call me Hatchin, and that's Mason, but he like to be called Ari, and this is Ritsuka " Hana said smiling and showing Hinata the little darling cherub , " Ari can't we stay for a little while" she pleaded almost tearing. " Fine" He says grumbling hands in pockets

And that's how Hinata got herself driving in a car for 56 minutes to her house, with a crying baby, 1 kid, and a sulking adolescent.

CLIFFY

rate and review and tell me what i'm doing wrong! : (

jk : )

Love,

Inju


End file.
